Vampires and Slayers
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe fic where the Characters belong to either to r Harry and Ron are vampire slayers sworn to protect humanity, but one night they get a mission that shall be their greatest of them all. They will meet a girl who has a dark sec


Ok, I'm going to write a Harry Potter fic, and this is it! Wow, this is actually different from what I usually write. Yuppers, this fic may resemble my other fic "Swords and Fangs" but I'll try to keep it totally different. Please R and R and tell me how you like it. This is an AU fic that means the characters aren't who they were in the book. Harry and Ron are vampire slayers born in a world where vampires and humans are at war and Hermione is…. well you'll see.   
  
The night was cold, the wind howling through the land, the perfect weather for vampire hunting. The stars twinkled brightly in the heavens above, holding to the answers of the planet's future. Earth had gone into turmoil because the two most intelligent races living upon it could not live in peace, and both were battling for survival determined to win. These two old races were the vampires and the humans. At first the existence of the vampires had been concealed from the humans, but over a century ago the humans had become smart enough to discover their existence. Of course that led to mass fear and soon younger children were being trained to become vampire slayers in their youth. Harry Potter was no exception. He was perhaps the most well known slayer out there, because of the sole fact that he had overtaken the great Vampire Lord Voldemort in his childhood. Ever since then, vampires feared his very name and all of humanity praised him as a hero. Like all good heroes do, Harry had a sidekick, a young red haired boy by the name of Ron whose loyalty was endless. Together they had roughed many a mission to take down the vampire race, and with their excellent teamwork they had conquered. Yet the vampire threat was still very alive and tonight Harry had gotten his most recent mission- to find and take out the vampire empress who was a key figurehead of the vampire society. It seemed that the empress had been hiding among the humans to avoid being caught and she was definitely a threat to the safety of the local humans. Ron sat back on the couch in their cozy little base sipping on some hot cocoa and watching TV as Harry looked over the job description of their latest mission.  
  
"The answer is D you idiot!" Ron shouted at the TV.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Are you watching one of those useless game shows again?"  
  
"They aren't useless, Harry, and watching TV is a much more normal hobby than going out and slaying vampires," Ron shot back, "besides you should take a break and enjoy yourself sometimes too."  
  
"Well," Harry stated sitting down on the couch next to Ron, "buddy, it looks like we have another mission."  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Ron answered nonchalantly.  
  
Harry got up and turned off the TV, "We have to leave tonight, it seems that one of the vampire empresses is hiding among the humans and I want to stop her before anyone gets hurt."   
Ron groaned, "Ok Harry you win, we'll go slay some vampires, though I still don't know how I wound up with this job."  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort watched through a crystal ball at the two young human vampire slayers, that young black haired boy had caused him his rise to power. Since then he had sent out his most trusted minions to take the young boy out of the picture but all had failed. So he had to take other measures- he had called in the young girl who was known as the vampire empress and talked to her for an hour or two. They had hatched the perfect plot to rid themselves of that nuisance named Harry Potter. The empress would live among the humans and find this "Harry Potter", she would disguise herself to be his friend and when he least expected it she would capture him and bring him unharmed to her Lord Voldemort. A thin malicious smile appeared on Voldemort's face, finally after all these years that young slayer that had caused him so much trouble would be his to destroy.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron walked through the town; it was very late so the streets were rather deserted. Both were dressed in normal robes so as not to arouse any suspicion, but under the robes they had hidden their vampire slaying gear.  
  
"It's rather cold tonight," Ron commented trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes it is," Harry answered.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's go home! There's no one out here and if this vampire empress is trying to act like a human I doubt she'll be out at night!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You've got a good point Ron, but I still want to stay out here and keep an eye on everything because I would never forgive myself if someone got hurt all due to the fact that I wasn't out here doing my job," Harry replied hugging his robe against his shivering body. And so they stayed out the rest of the night hoping to find some trace of the vampire empress who was hiding among humanity.  
  
Yeah, this is really short, please R and R! I wanna know if I should write more since it is my first Harry Potter fic.  



End file.
